Wireless communications and wireless management techniques are well known. While there might be different connection management methods in different vehicles, some wireless communications and management implementations such as Bluetooth are user unfriendly.
In many Bluetooth-enabled vehicles, only one device of a given category, e.g., cell phone, media player, navigation device, can be connected to the vehicle's Bluetooth system at any given time. If there is more than one Bluetooth-compatible device in the vehicle, the vehicle's Bluetooth system will typically connect to the first device in each supported category that it finds.
Because some vehicles implement driver distraction prevention systems, it may not be possible to change which device is connected to a Bluetooth system in a moving vehicle. Since a fixed-order list of devices is maintained, there is no mechanism to allow the vehicle to connect an available device that is in a lower position in the list, and no mechanism for selection and connection of devices based on the current operating conditions of the vehicle.